Final Destination 2 Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: They thought it was over and they were wrong. Sequel to Final Destination  Yoshinaruo Edition . Will they finally cheat death? Or will they fail? If they do survive who will be the survivers? Rating has been changed for the same reasons as before.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to Final Destination (Yoshinaruto Edition). If you haven't read the first then I suggest reading it before this one. Thanks again Tails-is-pwnage for being the first person in the world to enjoy my story and if it wasn't for him, The sequel might not exist. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the story... I think.

**Final Destination 2 (Yoshinaruto Edition)**

**I ran for my life because of the tragedy that just happened. It has only been a day since my friends and I realized that we weren't safe like we thought. Except for two of us. But I also cheated death once. Knowing this I am trying to escape this nightmare, and be free forever.**

**I saw the train tracks and went to them ready for the pain, and then, freedom of pain ever happening again. I got in the tracks and waited for the train as it came towards me.**

**Peach: Whats he doing? Yoshi get away from there! Don't do this to us!**

**Yoshi: I'm sorry Peach. I Just... can't let this nightmare continue. I have to end it. **

**Peach: No! Yoshi this is crazy! Your just helping death with it's work.**

**Yoshi: Then maybe he'll make it painless for me, or maybe that's how you cheat death.**

**Peach: Yoshi please don't!**

**Yoshi: I'll see you later Peach. Maybe you'll find a way to cheat it.**

**The train kept going and didn't stop.**

**Peach: I can't watch, goodbye Yoshi.**

**Yoshi: Goodbye Peach. I guess this is the end.**

**Peach heard a crash like something had been hit.**

**Peach: Yoshi. Noooooooooo!**

1 day earlier

Birdo: Your kidding Yoshi! We cheated death didn't we?

Koops: I don't think he's lying. I think that's how the movie ended. In the entire series, no one has ever cheated death. Not once.

Birdo: Great so lets just sit here and say good afternoon death can we please die.

Koops: Birdo I think it might be possible.

Birdo: How? Death is the end of your life, it comes for you. If you cheat it then it changes it's plans over and over and over until your dead. You can't run forever.

Koops: Then should we just keep intervening?

Birdo: No lets just give up, if we give up then he might make it painless or less painful for us.

Koops: He?

Birdo: Well I assume that death is a male.

Donkey Kong: It doesn't matter what gender death is! We need to figure out how to survive. Yoshi is there anyway to stop it in the movies?

Yoshi: Yeah, one. New life.

Donkey Kong: What does that mean?

Yoshi: It means having a baby. Which in this case wont be able to happen for about 8 months.

Diddy: You mean there is no way for us to live!

Peach: Calm down Diddy.

Diddy: No I'm calm and I want to live!

Luigi: I think Daisy is having a vision.

Daisy: Peach look out!

Daisy points to a truck coming towards her and Peach jumps out of the way just in time. Luigi also jumped out of the way in case it hit him.

Luigi: Was that supposed to kill me or not?

Diddy: It was supposed to kill you, Peach, and me.

Luigi: How do you know that it was supposed to kill you?

Luigi turns around and sees Diddy crushed against the wall.

Donkey Kong: Diddy!

Donkey Kong rushes to Diddy to see if he was fatally wounded, and he was.

Donkey Kong: No, Diddy! This can't be happening! I always thought that we would be together forever.

Diddy: Well I... guess that we... weren't supposed to. Dk I'll see you again.

Dk: Diddy!

Peach: I can't believe that this has all happened. One boat ride can do all of this.

Dk: He was my.. Best Friend. I'll never forget you Diddy.

Daisy: Everyone get away from the truck! Its going to blow up!

Daisy runs away from the truck and is followed by the others. Then a large piece of glass flew out of the explosion killing Dk.

Daisy: Is every one okay?

Yoshi: Dk didn't. And I think I'm on the list now because you got everyone away from the truck explosion.

Peach: Don't worry Yoshi, We'll make it out of this. Lets get Bowser and his son. We need to tell them that Bowser still isn't safe. And I want Bowser Jr. to do the list.

Bowser Jr.: I can't believe that most of you survived that dad! I'm so happy your still alive. And that your proud of me always trying to help you defeat the Mario Bros.

Bowser: Now we just need to get back to defeating him.

Then Bowser and his son hear banging on the door and Bowser opens it.

Peach: Bowser! Your still not safe yet!

Bowser: Your kidding. This must be Mario messing with me. Tell him I wont fall for any tricks.

Peach: No Bowser! Dk and Diddy just died and Yoshi has been added to the list. He remembered that Intervening only puts them at the end of the list!

Bowser: Fine I'll go. Jr. bring a pen and paper, we'll need it.

Bowser Jr. Okay dad.

Bowser Jr. gets the pen and paper and then follows his dad out the door.

Bowser: Okay whats the list?

Mario: I think its: Birdo, Koops, Mario, Daisy, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. starts writing and stops.

Bowser Jr: Okay I got it.

Yoshi: Birdo Look out for that tree!

Birdo: Huh?

Birdo looks up and sees a tree falling down right above her.

Birdo: Noooooooooo!

Yoshi: Birdo!

Peach: I can't stand all this blood and violence!

Yoshi: Birdo... I'm... sorry... I couldn't protect you.

Bowser Jr.: New list: Koops, Mario, Daisy, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi.

Bowser: Hey, didn't you say that Vivian and the others were with you?

Peach: They left.

Bowser: Oh. Hey look its a pit bull! I love pit bulls!

Peach: Pit bulls kill people! Everyone run!

Bowser: Pit bulls are nice.

Peach: Oh, so you like the part where they bite your neck and kill you?

Bowser: They do that? Okay time to run!

Everyone starts running to peach's castle and open the door

Peach: Everybody get in!

They start entering and the pit bull attacks Koops but Bowser appears in front of him and punches the pit bull as hard as he can.

Bowser: Koops get in.

Koops: Thanks Bowser.

As Koops and Bowser get in Bowser looks out the door to see if the dog was still alive.

Bowser: He couldn't be alive. I punched him as hard as I could.

But the dog gets up and growls at Bowser and his eyes start to glow red. Bowser then quickly closes the door behind him.

Bowser: That dog is possessed.

Bowser Jr.: The new list is: Mario, Daisy, Bows-

Then a piano falls on Mario.

Bowser Jr.: Okay that was unexpected. Daisy, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Koops.

Peach: Mario!

Yoshi: This Nightmare just won't end.

Did anyone like it? Did anyone hate it? Did anyone cheat death? Review if you want to make me happy :) I'm fine with you pointing out mistakes as well. Just don't be mean or Yoshi will wake you up and eat you! Tip: DO NOT EAT YOSHI'S COOKIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter DID ANYONE EAT YOSHI'S COOKIE? Never mind that. Chapter 2 Begins!

_Peach: Mario Noooooooooo!_

_Yoshi: This Nightmare just wont end._

Luigi: What are the chances of a PIANO falling on you?

Bowser Jr.: Daisy, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Koops, Yoshi.

Yoshi: I think that death's traps are becoming more accurate and unexpected.

Peach: I understand that but how do we stop it? It's impossible!

Yoshi: Nothings impossible Peach. Well, most things are possible anyway.

Peach: But this is just so horrifying! Knowing that your going to die but you don't know how, your friends dying right in front of you. I just can't take it anymore!

Yoshi: Peach, it will be okay.

Peach: ….Yeah, I guess I'll see Mario again.

Then the window breaks and the Possessed pit bull enters.

Pit bull: grrrr.

Peach: Oh! You do NOT want to mess with me right now! Mario just died and anything that gets in my way will be destroyed!

Peach kicks the dog out the window and looks down at it through the broken window after it hits the ground. Then the dog opens it's eyes which are possessed and Peach screams.

Peach: Bowser was right. That dog is possessed.

Bowser: Or maybe it's death in the form of a dog.

Peach: Well I'm guessing that he's just gonna keep sitting there until we come out and kill us.

Yoshi: We have to make a run for it.

Peach: ARE YOU INSANE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?

Yoshi: Look Peach, We are out of food and we will die if we stay here. Our only chance is to run.

Peach: Yoshi you don't know what I'm going through right now!

Yoshi: You think I don't know! The love of my life died AND one of my closest friends just died! So do you still think your the only one?

Peach: I'm sorry Yoshi, but I am going crazy here and I would like for it to stop.

Yoshi: Well lets just try to run.

Peach: ...Fine.

Yoshi: There it is. Okay on the count of 3 we run out the door, okay. 1...2...3!

They all run for there lives but see the dog and run back in, leaving Yoshi running by himself.

Yoshi looks behind him to see the dog still at the door.

Yoshi: I guess he wants Daisy.

Bowser: What was that! Why did we all come back in?

Peach: We saw the dog and we were scared okay.

Luigi: Hey, were is Yoshi?

Yoshi looks at the dog and sits down so he can rest.

Yoshi: This reminds me of Cujo. Only I'm not in a car and he is not attacking me, and he isn't a saint Bernard.

Bowser: Lets try again, and if you turn back I'm not stopping.

Peach: Okay, 1...2...3!

They all run out the door and stop when they see that the dog isn't there.

Bowser Jr.: Uh, where did he go?

Peach: I don't know but I'm not staying to find out.

They continue running until they find a fence with Yoshi waiting on the other side.

Yoshi: Why did you go back in the castle?

Peach: uh... we were scared.

Yoshi sees the dog next to a tree and that is on their side of the fence and it leaps out from behind it and gos for Daisy.

Yoshi: Everyone climb the fence! The dogs back!

Everyone screams as they start climbing the fence but the dog gets Daisy.

Peach and Luigi: Daisy Noooooooooo!

Yoshi: Keep climbing!

Peach: Okay.

After they get over the fence Bowser Jr. starts writing again.

Bowser Jr.: Okay its: *Sigh* Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Koops, Yoshi.

Bowser: Hah! Stupid demon dog!

The demon dog starts climbing the fence.

Bowser: Run!

Yoshi: Bowser!

Bowser: I didn't know dogs could climb fences.

They all see an electric fence with some tracks behind it, and they knew that if they touched it, death would kill them.

Then a bunch of fire surrounds them all in the shape of a skull.

Peach: Ugh! Great, were finished!

?: Yes you are.

Peach: Who is that?

?: I am know as Death, the grim reaper, or you can call me, Lucifer.

They all gasp in fear knowing that they would die.

Bowser Jr: The... d-devil?

Bowser Jr. then realized that he wasn't in the skull shaped fire with his friends, he was outside of it, because he wasn't on the list.

Death: I don't think I'll show you what I look like under this cloak because I don't want to scare you right now. I just want to kill you.

Yoshi: lets see if we can get out through the fire.

Yoshi throws a stick into it and the stick incinerated instantly the second it touched the fire.

Yoshi: I guess not.

Bowser: I can get through it by hiding in my shell.

Bowser gets in his shell and somehow slides toward it but Bowser is incinerated.

Bowser Jr.: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Bowser Jr. tried to write on the paper but kept crying, he eventually started writing.

Bowser Jr: *Sniff* Peach, L-Luigi, Yoshi, K-Koops.

Death shot a bunch of fire at Peach but Luigi pushed her out of the way.

Bowser Jr. saw a book and opened it and started reading through the pages.

Death then shot fire at Luigi who dodged it.

Bowser Jr.: How to delete the Fire Skull.

Bowser Jr. starts reading the weird language and say the last word of it. The Fire Skull then disappeared, Freeing the others.

Bowser Jr.: Yes!

Peach: Thank you Jr.!

The others ran away from death.

Bowser Jr.: Yoshi, Koops, Peach, Luigi.

As they run Yoshi sees some train tracks.

Yoshi: I can't take it anymore! We can't when!

Yoshi starts running towards the tracks, knowing that the others couldn't get over the Electric fence.

Yoshi flutter jumps over the fence and got on the tracks.

**Peach: Whats he doing? Yoshi get away from there! Don't do this to us!**

**Yoshi: I'm sorry Peach. I Just... can't let this nightmare continue. I have to end it. **

**Peach: No! Yoshi this is crazy! Your just helping death with it's work.**

**Yoshi: Then maybe he'll make it painless for me, or maybe that's how you cheat death.**

**Peach: Yoshi please don't!**

**Yoshi: I'll see you later Peach. Maybe you'll find a way to cheat it.**

**The train kept going and didn't stop.**

**Peach: I can't watch, goodbye Yoshi.**

**Yoshi: Goodbye Peach. I guess this is the end.**

**Peach heard a crash like something had been hit.**

**Peach: Yoshi. Noooooooooo!**

The end of chapter 2. I added the devil part because I needed it to be longer. And yes Yoshi is dead. He didn't survive. I'm sorry Yoshi. What will happen in chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! What will happen next? O.O

_Peach: Yoshi. Noooooooooo!_

Peach opens her eyes and sees that she has fallen asleep on her bed and she looked at the clock which said: 8:00 am.

Peach: Oh, it was all just a dream, we never went to the water park I guess.

Peach hears knocking on the door.

Peach: Who is it? (Probably just another toad making sure I'm okay because I probably screamed during the Nightmare.)

Peach opens the door. Revealing that its death.

Death: Goodbye Peach!

Peach: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Peach wakes up (again)

Peach: I am tired of that dream! I wonder what time it is. She looks at the alarm clock and it says: 8:00 am.

Peach hears a knock on the door again.

Peach: Maybe that dream was telling me not to open the door.

Peach approached the door any way. Slowly walking towards it. Expecting the worst. Then she opened the door.

Yoshi: Hi Peach.

Mario: We heard you scream so we came to check on you.

Daisy: Are you alright?

Peach: Yes, I'm fine. I just had a horrible nightmare that we were dying.

Mario: Oh, sure. There was probably a pit bull in it too.

Bowser: Hey! Pit bulls are nice.

Peach: That's what you said in my dream Bowser.

Bowser: I did?

Peach: It felt like it was real. I think it was real but that's not possible.

Yoshi: Don't worry Peach. We'll get on a train and go somewhere fun.

Birdo: And then we'll cut down trees.

Mario: And play the piano.

Bowser: Lets try not to incinerate ourselves.

Daisy: And then we can climb fences.

Diddy: We can watch trucks go by.

Dk: And stay away from broken glass.

Peach: This can't be happening. It wasn't a dream was it.

All: Come on Peach, lets get on the train

Peach: No! Get away from me you fakes!

Peach starts to run up the stairs but she wasn't getting closer to the top. She just kept running and running but the fakes were getting closer. Then she saw death at the top of the stairs.

Death: Its time for you to die!

Peach: Noooooooooo!

Luigi: Peach, take my hand!

Peach: Why?

Koops: Just do it!

Peach: Okay.

Peach grabs Luigi's hand and opens her eyes again.

Peach: Was it a dream?

She then sees the train far away.

Peach: It wasn't a dream. But what just happened?

Luigi: Death trapped you in a weird dimension.

Peach: So Yoshi...

Luigi: Yeah... he's dead.

Peach: What about Koops and Jr.?

Luigi: Jr. is watching Koops who is trying to keep from dying by death. And it looks like he just avoided being killed again. Which means the new order is: You, Me, then Koops.

Death: Time to die Peach.

Death shoots a bunch of fire at Peach. Peach was lying on the ground and couldn't get away, Luigi didn't realize this until it was to late, and Koops and Jr. were to far away to protect her.

Peach: Noooooooooo!

Luigi, Koops, and Jr. gasped in surprise.

Peach was looking straight ahead.

The fire had been blocked by Yoshi.

Peach: But Yoshi is dead.

Yoshi: Sorry about getting hit by the train. But I came back, as a spirit or angel or ghost, or whatever. I can still protect you when I'm dead.

Death: I guess I can't kill a ghost can I. I give up, I can't kill them when they're being protected by a spirit.

Yoshi: Not just any spirit, a blessed spirit.

Death: well then I will reward you. That's because I'm impressed and am to tired to keep trying.

Peach: You'll revive everyone of us you killed?

Death: No, I'll give you each One Person to bring back to life.

Peach: Okay guys lets plan this carefully.

Death: Have you decided?

Peach: Mario

Luigi: Daisy

Koops: Yoshi

Bowser Jr.: My dad.

Yoshi: Birdo

Death: Okay, but don't think you can cheat me again.

Yoshi: We won't.

Death: Here.

Yoshi Became a living Yoshi again.

Birdo, Daisy, Bowser, and Mario also returned.

Yoshi: Birdo!

Birdo: Yoshi!

Death: I hope to see you again. Muahahahaha!

Yoshi: We did it! We cheated death!

Bowser: What happened to the pt bull? I was gonna make him my pet. Pit bulls are cute and awesome!

Peach: They kill people.

Bowser: Oh right... I still want one. I want to paint him so he will have fire designs on him.

Peach: -.- Your kidding.

Bowser: Hey Peach, do you want one for your birthday?

Peach: I'm outta here.

Koops: Yoshi you did it! You saved us!

Yoshi: Well some of it was me.

Peach: Okay guys! Lets go have a party at my castle!

Mario: That is a great idea!

Yoshi: Okay everyone lets go!

CAST

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Princess Peach

Yoshi

Daisy

Birdo

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Koops

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Death

* * *

Writer Yoshinaruto

I am planing on a third one, maybe a fourth, and possibly a fifth. If you liked this then you would probably like Mario Destination. I liked it anyway. And if you were wondering, I did kill Yoshi off but I had him become a spirit and eventually come back to life. However my original plan was for him to be last on the list when it happens, and I think I messed up the order of the list, I think Yoshi went after Koops but whatever. Say if you like it. Say if you don't like it or whatever. But don't be mean or you'll be Yoshi's dinner.


End file.
